Brooklyn Bionics
by jj347
Summary: The twins are shocked to discover that they're BIONIC. Superhuman siblings created to save the world. Things in the Ross household start to fall apart, and when Victor Krane returns, the twins must put aside their bickering to save not only themselves and their family, but their biological father, as well. SEQUEL TO Jessie: Fight for Freedom.
1. An Ordinary Day

Chapter 1:

An Ordinary Day

AN: So, here's my new story! I hope you like it! I'm just letting you know, I don't know how good it is going to be, since I don't know that much about gadgets and Lab Rats stuff. But I recently became obsessed with the show, so I thought I'd try this out. You know, I hadn't wanted to watch Lab Rats at first, because it seemed kind of dumb. But a while back, I watched Bionic Showdown, and I found it actually had a pretty good plotline. So, yeah. Now I'm obsessed. Also, this story is a sequel to my first story, Jessie: Fight for Freedom. If you haven't read it, I suggest you go back and do so, otherwise some of this stuff won't make much sense. But I hope I explain it pretty well. Well, here we go! I give you...CHAPTER 1! Oh, and this takes place just after Three Minus Bree. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

19 year old Jessie Prescott peered closely at the math textbook in front of her. "If x^2 +10x +5 = 0, then what does 'x' equal?" When she didn't recieve a response from her charge, she snapped her fingers in front of the 14 year old's face. "Mary! Focus here. Do the problem."

14 year old Mary Ross heaved an exaggerated sigh. She and Jessie, the nanny to her and her siblings, were sitting at the kitchen table of the family's penthouse. Jessie was trying to help Mary with her math, but it wasn't going exactly as planned.

"What does 'x' equal?" Jessie persisted.

Mary shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. Two?"

Jessie rolled her eyes impatiently. "Mary, I know you hate doing this, but the sooner you finish, the sooner you can go."

Despite much reluctance, Mary scribbled out the problem on her notebook paper. Within 30 seconds it was solved. "X = and. "

Jessie smiled. "Right. See, that wasn't so hard."

"Can I go now?"

Jessie sighed. "Fine."

Mary began organizing her books. "I don't even see why we need to do this, Jessie," she complained. "I mean, the tutor cleared me, and its July, for Pete's sake!"

Three months ago, Morgan Ross, a movie director, and his wife Christina, a fashion designer, had adopted Luke Ross, Mary's twin brother, and Mary, after a large dispute with their biological father, Thomas Olsen. Long story short, it had taken nearly four months to get legal custody of the two children. In the midst of it all, the Ross's discovered that Thomas, in need of money, had never sent Mary to school, having her instead get a job. Since she had never been to school, Mary couldn't read, and though Luke had taught her some, her knowledge on other subjects was sorely lacking, and their parents had immediately hired a tutor.

It wasn't that Mary was stupid. In fact, she absorbed what she learned rather quickly. It was just that she found the tutors so annoying and bossy. Being from the streets of Detroit, Michigan, Mary had hardly ever been told what to do. So the tutors came as sort of a shock to her. She had had to go through nearly 10 different tutors before one finally cleared her that she could go to school. Yet, Jessie still felt the need to tutor her every day.

"I'm just trying to help you," Jessie explained. "So that in the fall, you can be at the same level as the other kids."

Mary opened her mouth to answer when the BRING BRING of her cellphone snapped all eyes to the counter. Mary glanced at the caller id, rolled her eyes, and flipped the phone open.

"What, Luke?! What?" She practically shouted in annoyance.

"Are you guys done yet?" Came 14 year old Luke Ross's impatient voice through the speaker.

"Yeah, we're done. Sorry for trying learn for once."

"Algebra isn't that hard. I don't see why it takes you so long."

"Says the boy who finished with a 62%."

Luke grinned on the other end of the line, even though his twin couldn't see him. "Says the girl who never went to school."

"Are you guys in the park?" Mary asked, trying to stop a fight before it started.

"Yeah. Hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Mary flipped her phone shut. To be totally honest, Luke and Mary were still adjusting to living under the same roof with their other siblings, 15 year old Emma, 12 year old Ravi, and 10 year old Zuri. And mastering the art of not getting on each other's nerves was skill none of them had yet perfected.

As Mary sat down on a chair and slipped on her sneakers, Bertram, the family's butler, turned to her from where he was silently cleaning the stove. "Hey. When you two get back, could you pick up the mail from Tony?"

Mary looked annoyed. "Why can't you do it?"

"It's so far away," Bertram whined, pitifully stretching his arm out in front of him.

"Fine," Mary reluctantly agreed, standing and heading towards the living room where the elevator was.

"Why don't you just take the service stairs?" Jessie suggested, pulling a can of soda out of the fridge. "It's quicker, and you won't have to stop for everyone along the way."

Mary turned from where she was standing at the swinging door that led to the living room. "But it's so far," she whined in a mocking tone. She sent Bertram a sly grin.

Bertram gave her a dirty look in response.

* * *

When Luke finally caught sight of his sister climbing out of the taxi cab and onto the pavement of Central Park, he was seething. Mary wouldn't perform in his dance group, no matter how much he begged. So he and his buddies had given her the jobs of Secretary and coach. As Secretary, she was supposed to keep track of all their performances, (which were really only little 5 minute shows in the park, but Mary was trying to get them to tap ance for senior citizens,) and to just take little notes on how well they were each doing. That, being a fairly easy job, was one that Mary did with ease. As for the coach, that was another story.

Though Luke knew his sister wanted to go to school, he didn't see a need for her to be tutored everyday. And besides, it really cut into her coaching time. She was hardly ever there.

As soon as Mary was close to him, he started. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"Didn't we literally just have this conversation? I was doing algebra."

"I mean after that." Luke was almost walking sideways so that he could scold his sister as he walked. "We hung up, like, 20 minutes ago!"

"Geez, Luke, just chill! There was traffic, that's all."

"Mary, you're missing almost all of our rehearsals!"

"I don't even think these count as rehearsals! You guys practice on cement near a swing set. And half the time, you crash into it!"

"All I'm saying is that you need to start showing some commitment to your job!"

"Commitment?! Luke, I didn't even want to be in the group!"

"Well, you're in it now, so deal with it!"

* * *

The rehearsal was awful. The group, for some reason, was having a bad day, and instead of getting tips, people actually started _taking back _their money. Eventually, a fight ensued, and the five children stalked out of the park 20 minutes earlier then usual. For the remainder of the night, neither twin spoke to each other, and the tension hanging over the penthouse that night was thicker than a blanket.

As Mary was drifting off to sleep, a knock sounded at her door. Before she could reply, it created open to reveal Luke standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

Mary sat up. "Sure."

Luke softly closed the door behind him, then came and sat on the edge of Mary's bed. Neither spoke for a moment.

"What's been going on lately?" Luke finally said, meeting his sister's eyes. "It's...it's like we can't stand be near each other."

Mary shook her head. "We're siblings, Luke. Siblings fight."

"I know that."

"Hey, we're the only kids in this family who're actually blood. Doesn't that mean we should hate each other more?"

Luke looked away. "I don't know. I mean, we were so close in Detroit."

"Luke, we had to be. We had to be close to survive."

Luke scoffed. "So, that's what our whole sibling bond was based off? Survival?"

"Maybe! I don't know! All I know is that I'm having second thoughts on being adopted."

Luke froze. "You don't mean that," he said quietly.

"Maybe I do," Mary retorted.

"Mary, do you know how much mom and dad fought for us?!"

Mary pointed her finger at Luke. " I know how much they fought for you. Mom didn't even want me!"

"Oh, so now this is all about you!"

"No, it's not all about me!" Mary cried, raising her voice to the point that Luke feared the others would wake. "Here's the thing: we lived separated from each other for nine years. It's gonna take more than two months and some papers to adjust to living together!."

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "So, why did you let them adopt you? Huh? Did you do it because of the money?"

Mary's jaw dropped. "How dare you say that to me! I would never-"

Suddenly, Mary's cellphone went off, making both twins jump. Mary kicked off the blankets and crossed to dresser. She glanced at the caller ID, rolled her eyes, and flicked it open.

"Chase Davenport!" She scolded into the phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Who's Chase?" Luke demanded.

Mary ignored him. What captured her attention was Chase's frantic voice on the other line.

"Mary, you guys have to get out of there now!" He warned.

Mary was confused. "Wait, why? What's the matter?"

"Just get out of there! Go to the panic room! I'll explain when we get there."

"You're coming?! Wait, what?! Chase!"

The line went dead.

"Chase! Chase!" Mary yelled, tapping the speaker.

"Who's Chase?" Luke asked again.

"Shhh," Mary said, stopping still.

"But-"

"Just shut up!" Mary said, and Luke stopped.

Mary glanced at him, then to the window of her room. "Listen...do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That."

From outside came a low rumbling. It grew steadily louder.

Mary swung around. "Get down!" She yelled.

Luke obeyed.

Mary scrambled across her bed and hunched down next to Luke. She covered the back of her head with her hands, just as the rumble grew to a roar, and something crashed through the wall of the bedroom.

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? I know it's a slow start, but I promise you the next chapter is better. Please review! And be nice! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2:

The Unexpected Visitor

AN: So, here's Chapter 2! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much! I hope you guys like this chapter! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

As the dust and debris settled around the room, the twins slowly peeked over the side of Mary's bed. Diagonal from the bed was a gaping hole in the wall. On the floor of the room was a large pile of metal that was steaming as it lay still.

Mary clutched her brother's arm. "What is that?!" She whispered.

Luke didn't take his eyes off the pile. "How should I know?!"

"Well, go see what it is!"

"Are you kidding?! I'm not gonna-"

Luke broke off as the pile began to shake. Slowly, the pieces of metal began to rise and assemble until they formed a large robot that was almost the height of the ceiling. It raised its left arm and pointed a gun like object at the twins.

"Um..." Mary was at a loss.

From the contraction strapped to its forearm, the robot fired a laser, and the red beam exploded into the wall behind the children.

"Run!" Luke screamed, pushing his sister out the door. The two tore halfway down the stairs, yelling for their nanny.

Though they couldn't see her, Luke and Mary heard Jessie's bedroom door open, and they heard her yelp of pain as the robot fired a blue energy ball at her before turning its attention back to the twins.

Mary and Luke were now in front of the elevator, screaming for Bertram.

Bertram opened the door of his room and grumbled. "If you two broke something again, I'm not cleaning-ah!" As soon as he saw the robot, Bertram scrambled back to safety, shouting, "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Bertram!" The children yelled in exasperation.

Instead of using the stairs, the robot jumped over the railing at the top and landed on its feet in front of Luke and Mary with a loud _thud. _

The twins backed up slowly as the robot advanced towards them. Luke hid behind his sister.

Mary kept her eyes on the robot. "Why are _you_ hiding behind _me?!"_

"You're tougher!"

"You're a boy, and you're older!"

The robot aimed at them, and Mary shrank back, bringing her hands up to protect her face. But as she did, _fire _shot out of her hands and hit the robot, sending it flying backwards into the staircase with a CRASH_. _

Mary stared at her hands in shock.

"What did you do?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!"

The robot regained its composure, and prepared to fire.

"Well, whatever it was, do it again!" Luke shouted as he barely missed a laser that was shot. Then an energy ball hit him straight on, and it slammed him into the wall. Then the robot turned to Mary.

She backed towards Luke, who was trying to stand, but failing miserably.

Then the robot shot again. As the laser flew by him, Luke flailed, and out of his right hand, a vine extended, wrapping itself around both of robot's legs. Luke gaped.

Mary, who was now on the ground, stared at him. "What the heck?!"

The robot extended his fist, and from between his fingers, several spinning blades popped up, and he easily cut the vine.

The twins were now backed into a corner, their heaving breathing mixed with their siblings' screams from upstairs. The robot cocked the gun, and the twins grabbed each other and ducked as they heard the sound of the laser being fired.

But the laser never hit them. Seconds later, the twins slowly brought their heads up to see a teenage boy slightly older than them standing in front of them. He was holding some sort of force field over them as the robot continuously fired, discouraged that it couldn't hit the children.

"Chase!" Mary breathed in shock.

Chase didn't respond. As soon as the robot's attention was diverted to something else, he dropped the force field and shouted, "Bree, get them outta here!"

Chase bolted, and from out of nowhere, a girl sped up to them with incredible speed, grabbed them each by the hand, and dashed them into the kitchen.

"Stay here," she commanded, taking off through the doorway.

The twins opened the door slightly and stared out. Bree, Chase, and another boy were fighting the robot with what looked to Luke to be superpowers. Bree had super speed and agility, while Chase could move things with his mind. And the other boy, who Mary pointed out to be Adam, had super strength.

Adam lifted the coffee table with one hand and prepared to throw it.

"Adam!" Brew shouted. "Forget the table! Just blast the thing already!"

"Stand back!" Adam called, dropping the table and holding his arms out. Soon, blue electrical lines started to appear around him, and the lights began to flicker.

"What's going on?" Luke whispered.

Mary pushed him back inside the kitchen. "Get back!"

"Why? What's-"

Luke and Mary both yelped and fell to the ground as a bang sounded, and the whole house shook.

"What was that?!" Luke exclaimed.

Mary didn't respond. Instead, she scrambled to her feet and tore out the door. Luke followed suit.

The robot was destroyed, and electrical fields were surrounding it as smoke rose from it. The three children were breathing hard.

"Dude," Luke muttered. Then a big grin lit up his face. "That was awesome! Are you guys the Avengers?"

"They're our cousins, genius," Mary said, stepping next to him. "Luke, this is Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. Guys, this is Luke."

"Wait, our cousins on whose side?" Luke asked her.

"Mom's."

Luke looked confused, but he shook it off.

"Are you guys okay?" Bree asked them.

"Yeah," Mary answered. She sent a glare at Chase. "Although a warning on the robot with seven different laser functions would have been helpful."

Chase grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry about that. Bree super speeded us under a bridge and I lost the connection."

Bree turned to him. "Well, excuse me for avoiding the train that was on top!"

Adam held his hands out as the two started arguing. "Everybody just calm down." He turned to the twins. "Do you guys have any food?"

Chase smacked his palm to his forehead. "Adam, we came to save them. Not eat them out of house and home."

Mary stepped towards them. "Oh, and I have a question. How come there was fire shooting out of my hands, and vines outta his?!"

"That's two sentences," Adam informed her.

Bree rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

"Answer my question!"

Bree's eyes darted, as if looking for an escape. "Long story?" she answered.

"I'd love to hear it," said a voice from the stairs.

All turned. Jessie was standing on the landing, slightly wobbly from the energy ball. But she still held a protective look in her eyes.

"You know what else I'd love?" She continued as she made her way down the stairs. "For you three to get outta here before I dropkick you!"

"Jessie, its okay," Mary said. "They're our cousins."

Jessie looked perplexed. "Since when do you have cousins?"

"Since the day we were born."

Jessie came to stand with them. "And you are?"

"I'm Bree Davenport," Bree said, introducing herself. "And these are my brothers, Adam and Chase."

"We're bionic," Adam blurted out.

Bree and Chase shushed him.

"What?" he said indignantly. "They were gonna find out anyway. Same as Mary and Luke are gonna find out that they're bionic."

"We're what?" the twins said together.

"Yeah," Adam responded, smiling. "Mary, you control fire, and Luke, you control plants."

"Adam!" Chase hissed. "Mr. Davenport was supposed to tell them!"

"Well, Mr. Davenport's not here!"

"But I am!" said a voice from above them. Parts of the ceiling caved in, and a yelp sounded as a skinny boy about the twins' age fell through.

He immediately stood, and put his hands on his hips. "Never fear, Leo Dooley is here!"

Mary turned to her cousins. "This is our rescue squad?"

* * *

AN: So, I know, dumb chapter. But I promise it gets more exciting! There'll be a lot of unexpected characters, and a lot of action. Thank you so much for the reviews for this story, and my other story! And I promise that for those of you who like it, I'll update my Wind at my Back story very soon. It's just that this story comes so much more easily to me. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	3. Rescue?

Chapter 3:

Rescue?

AN: So, I changed the title. Sorry if any of you freaked, but my mom had suggested this even though I think the Ross's live in Manhattan. I never liked the other title, so, yeah. And I'd like to thank a reviewer "Guest" from "Jessie: Fight for Freedom" for all the wonderful compliments. They really made me smile. So, here's Chapter 3, and incredibly stupid, horribly written chapter. Oh, well. And I think I'm gonna make this story take place after "You Posted What?!" because I thought it was awesome! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

The boy looked down from his pose and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, well, well," he said snidely, taking a step towards Mary. "If it isn't my dear step-cousin, Frizzy."

Mary rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Leo, my hair is not my fault."

Leo scoffed. "Tell that to your mirror."

Suddenly, a cry was heard, and more parts of the ceiling gave way as a man fell to the ground.

Mary glanced at Leo, and gave him a look. "You brought uncle Douglas?"

"Douglas," Leo said as the man groaned. "You know, you could've just taken the elevator."

Douglas held his side as he stood. "I wouldn't have to take anything if you had just stayed at the hideout."

"I'm bionic now! I had to help!"

"Wait, _he's _bionic now?!" Mary exclaimed.

"And you can't control your bionics, yet," Douglas continued.

Jessie stopped them. "Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, here, but I've got three other terrified kids upstairs. Could we continue this in the panic room?"

* * *

10 minutes later, the Ross's, the Davenports, Leo, Jessie, and Bertram were all gathered inside the panic room.

"So, would someone please explain to me why there was a giant robot that crashed into our penthouse?" Jessie asked the Davenports. Although she said it more like a command than a request.

"The robot was part of an army run by Victor Crane," Chase explained. "He's bionic, and he's after us."

"I thought they arrested him," Mary put in.

"He escaped a few days ago," Bree told them. "Agent Graham's been spending all his time looking for him. That's the only reason that we were able to get to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke interrupted, putting his hands up. "I'm seriously confused. Who's Agent Graham? And Victor Krane?" **(AN: Follow me on Twitter! See below.) ****  
**

"Victor Krane is a bionic guy that uncle Douglas teamed up with a while ago," Mary explained. "Now, Douglas is against him, and Krane's after him and our uncle Donald." Seeing Luke's look of confusion, she quickly added. "He's uncle Douglas's brother."

"What about Graham?"

"He's our new boss," Chase told Luke. "For the past two weeks he's been training us to join the FBI."

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed. "And he won't let us have any granola bars!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when he found out about Krane, we were able to sneak out of the house."

"Now, we just have to wait for Mr Davenport to get here," Chase added.

"Just out of curiosity," Mary interjected. "Who made our chips? Was it you?" She pointed to Douglas.

Douglas didn't meet her eyes. "No. It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Luke asked.

Just then, the metal door of the room was pried open, and a man with dark hair stepped into the room.

"Mr Davenport, how'd you get in here?" Adam questioned.

Donald was breathing hard. "Nobody locked it," he explained. Then he turned to Jessie and extended his hand. "I'm Donald Davenport. I'm their uncle." He gestured to the twins. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we have to move. I tracked Krane, and he's on his way. If we leave now, we can make it to my hideout by nightfall."

Once the children had packed a few things, they hurried up to the roof, where Donald had parked his helicopter. Unbeknownst to them, moments after they left, Victor Krane teleported into the living room. He glanced around, then growled when he realized that the penthouse was empty. He whipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"They got away."

There was silence on the other end. After a moment, the voice spoke. "Can you track them?"

"I can try."

"Good."

"Is everything working over there?"

"Yep." The voice scoffed. "Thomas doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good."

"And, Krane, when you find 'em, don't hurt them."

"Oh, don't worry." Krane flicked the phone closed. "They won't feel a thing."

* * *

AN: So, I know. That chapter was horrible. I just needed to get something out there. Sorry. But the next show, (yes, I'm juggling three. This'll be interesting.) is coming in the next chapter so hopefully it'll be better. Leave me your thoughts on which Disney XD series it will be. **TWITTER: **Now, if you guys want to follow me on Twitter, my name is Julia Janice, and my pen name is **jjfanfix ** And just so you know, if you swear on Twitter, or if your comments or pictures are inappropriate, I'll block you. Not to be rude, but I don't want that kind of stuff on my account. And if you're mean, I'll just delete it. Oh, and you might wanna tell me who you are, just so that I don't think there's a random person following me. :) So, if you want to follow me, go ahead! And be sure to check out my "Wind at my Back" story. Chapter 9 is up! :)Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	4. Mighty Med

Chapter 4:

Mighty Med

AN: So, here's Chapter 4! I'm thinking of bringing back the Detroit gang (aka: Sabrina, Marco, and the rest of the pizza parlor employees that I'll create,) in later chapters. Review me your thoughts! Anyway, since summer is winding down, :(, I don't know how often I'll get to update, since I'll be taking all honors classes, but I'll try my best. And now that it's almost the new school year, I think I'll surprise you guys with the movie. I'll post the link as soon as it's up. **Oh, and if any of you have ideas for a Jessie story (that may or may not feature the twins. Whichever.), that is not inappropriate, review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do. (Ill give you credit, of course!) But after this story, I've got nothing. **Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

The plane glided peacefully across the sky as the group inside sat in silence. After flying to a remote field in Donald's helicopter, the Davenports, the Ross's, Jessie, and Bertram had boarded a large jet, and were now flying high above the clouds. The twins were sitting next to each other, as they always did, but neither spoke, until Luke snapped his fingers in front of Mary's face and motioned for her to follow him.

The two stood and headed towards the curtained off coach section. It wouldn't give them much privacy, but to Luke, all that mattered now was ripping his sister apart.

"Why was I never told any of this?!" He exclaimed, jabbing her in the shoulder so that she nearly lost her balance.

Mary grabbed her brother's hand so that she was positioned to bend his fingers backwards if needed. "Luke, I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?!" Luke jerked his hand away. "We almost got killed! How is that protecting me?!"

"You don't get it," Mary said, taking a few steps towards one of the windows.

"What do I not get? The fact that you're a liar?"

Mary whipped around. "Don't you call me a liar! I never denied any of this!"

"But you didn't say anything. It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not!" Mary dropped her voice low. "And besides, before two weeks ago, they had to keep their bionics a secret."

"Then why did you know?"

"I'm their cousin. I had to know."

"What am I? Chop liver?!"

"Luke!" Mary clenched her fists. "I never wanted to lie to you. But I had no choice."

"You could've told me! I wouldn't have said anything."

"How do I know that?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

Luke rubbed his face with his hands. "Look, all of this could've been avoided if you'd told me."

"No, it couldn't! Krane might still've been after us for all you know."

Both children were silent for a few moments.

Suddenly, the curtain parted, and Leo stuck his head through. "Sorry to interrupt your cat fight, but Big D says we're gonna land soon. And if I were you, I'd put on your seatbelts, cause Eddy's piloting this thing, and I don't think there's a runway."

As Leo left, Luke glanced at Mary. "Who's Eddy?"

"He's uncle Donald's smart home system."

Luke threw his hands up. "Yet another thing you didn't tell me!" Then the words leo said sunk in. "Cat fight?!" He stalked back into the populated seating area, while Mary followed him reluctantly.

As the group strapped themselves to the leather seats of the jet, Ravi looked to his nanny.

"Jessie, shouldnt you be calling Mrs Mommy and Mr Daddy?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "And how exactly do I word this over a cell phone? 'Hi, Morgan and Christina! Guess what? A robot crashed through the penthouse and tried to destroy two of your kids! Then their bionic cousins jumped in and saved us with their super powers! And now, we're all headed to a hideout with random people in a remote location.'" Jessie cocked her head in sarcasm. "Why don't I just say, 'Fire me!'"

Bertram sighed. "If only we'd be so lucky."

Donald and Douglas came in from the cockpit. "Jessie, don't worry," he reassured her. "My hideout is perfectly safe."

Douglas turned to him. "Um, excuse me? It's _my _hideout."

"No, it's not!"

"I knew Horace first!"

"You blackmailed him!"

"That doesn't make any difference."

Donald pointed a finger at him. "We're lucky that Horace agreed to help us. Without him, we'd be dead."

"Who's Horace?" Mary asked.

"Oh, you don't know something?" Luke said indignantly. "There's a shock."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey!" Jessie scolded. "Be nice to each other."

"He started it!"

"I don't care. I'll ground both of you if you say another word."

A nasally voice came over the speakers. "If I were you, I'd put on my seatbelt. We're about to hit rough terrain."

"Eddy, don't you dare crash this plane!" Donald exclaimed. "I spent over a million dollars just on the snacks!"

"20 seconds," Eddy taunted.

Donald and Douglas scrambled to their seats, and a few moments later, the plane thumped onto the ground and skidded roughly.

The group got tossed around, even though they gripped the seat armrests with all their might. And when the plane finally stopped, Donald was furious.

"Eddy!" He shouted, rising to his feet. "Didn't you use the landing gear?!"

"There was landing gear?"

"Eddy!"

The door to the passenger area opened, and an older man stepped in. "Is everyone alright?"

Douglas brushed himself off. "We're fine, Horace. Thanks."

Horace pressed a hand to his chest, relieved. "Oh, good. I'd hate to have to explain this to the paramedics."

Donald faced the group. "Everybody, this is Dr Horace Diaz. He's a friend of Douglas and I, and he's going to be helping us."

Horace turned to Donald. "Donald, I hate to rush you, but we need to go. This is an open area, and its not safe."

Donald nodded. "You're right. Everybody grab your stuff. We have to move."

Moment later, the group hurried off the now smoking airplane and traveled a good distance from it.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Emma asked, hauling her large suitcase through the grass. The plane had landed on a large field, and through it was flat, the tall grass hid many jagged rocks.

"Yeah," Zuri piped up. "I am not hiding in a place that doesn't have cable."

"And how much longer are we gonna walk?" Bertram whined.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Bertram," Jessie groaned. "You can't sit on a couch eating doughnuts for your whole life."

"You wanna bet?"

"Relax," Horace assured them. "Your hideout has plenty of-"

"Granola bars?!" Adam burst out.

"No. I was going to say entertainment."

"So, where is it?" Luke pressed.

Horace shared look with Donald and Douglas. "Should I tell them?"

Donald sighed. "They were bound to find out."

Horace began. "Your hideout is under a hospital."

Luke was disappointed. "Haven't we had enough of hospitals in the past few months?"

Horace smiled. "You didn't let me finish. It's under a hospital...for superheroes."

* * *

After about an hour more of walking, the group came upon the hospital, which was located in a small California town. Horace snuck them through one of the back entrances, down a few flights of stairs, and into a wide corridor.

"Well, here we are," Horace announced opening a wooden door and entering a large room. "Ta da!"

No one said a word. The room was built like the inside of a log cabin. Rickety old furniture was scattered throughout, and an old kitchen was to the right. A curtained off area was to the left.

"I thought you said there was entertainment!" Zuri cried.

"There is!" Horace said indignantly. He scurried over to the kitchen counter, picked up a large box, and turned it so that the group could see it. "See!" He exclaimed happily. "Monopoly!"

Emma turned around. "I'm going back to New York."

Bree grabbed her arm. "Emma, you can't! It's too dangerous."

"She's right," Horace said quickly, setting the board game down and rejoining the group. "None of you can leave this room. Not until it's safe."

"Wait, 'this room?!'" Luke exclaimed. "Why can't we at least walk around the hospital?"

Horace continued. "What if someone recognized you all from the news?" He gestured to the Davenports. "Or you three from the video? No. It's too unsafe."

"So, what do we do until it _is _safe?" Chase asked.

"I'll come down everyday to tell you what's happening." He pulled an electronic device out of his lab coat. "Donald, Douglas," he said, extending it to them. "Everything you need to track Krane is on there."

Donald took it. "Thanks, Horace. We...we really appreciate it."

Horace smiled. "Don't mention it." He clapped his hands together. "Well, I have to get back upstairs. Or else everyone will wonder where I've gone."

"Thanks again, Horace," Douglas said, waving as the man began ascending the stairs.

Donald turned to Jessie and Bertram. "Could Douglas and I speak with you two in private for a moment, please?"

"Sure," Jessie agreed, as she, Bertram, Donald, and Douglas headed off into a doorway to the left.

Once they were out of earshot, Mary turned to her family. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go explore."

Leo pulled her back as she turned towards the stairs. "Didn't you hear what Dr Diaz said? We have to stay here!"

"Leo Dooley, since when do you care about what grownups say?"

"Since Victor Krane tried to kill us twice!"

Chase came forward. "Mary, I agree with Leo. I don't think you should leave."

"Oh, Chase, don't be such a stick in the mud." Seeing her older cousin's look, she sighed. "Look, I promise that if anything happens, I'll come right back down, okay?"

"Fine."

Mary darted to the staircase. "And you have to cover for me!"

"What?!"

Mary hurried up the stairs until she reached the landing that had three forks. A sign above one read, **To Hospital. **Another read, **To Back Enterance, **and the third, which was the path Mary had just come from, read **To Secret Hideout. **Mary rolled eyes. _Krane'll never find us,_ she thought to herself.

Taking the hospital path, she climbed the stairs until she came to a door that said, **Authorized Personnel Only. **She had barely opened the door and stepped into a white walled hallway when a boy rushed around a corner and slammed into her.

"Sorry," he said hurriedly, taking a step back. Both children stopped for a moment.

The boy was wearing a doctor's coat, though he looked maybe only a year older than Mary herself. He had a look of mischief like her brother, and his dark hair matched the color of his eyes.

"Hey," he said, grinning and extending his hand to her. "I'm Kaz."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? I have know idea where "Mighty Med" actually takes place, so I just chose California because that's where the Davenports live. So, leave me your thoughts on wether or not you think the "Pizza Parlor Gang" should come back. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	5. Discovered

Chapter 5:

Discovered

AN: So, here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers!

* * *

Mary slowly returned the handshake. "I'm Mary," she said softly.

Kaz sent a questioning glance at the door. "Did you come from the alleyway?"

"Oh, n-no," Mary stammered, taking a step back. "I'm from, uh..."

"Mary!" Came Leo's voice from the stairs. He jogged to his cousin. "Bid D's comin' back. I think you should-" he broke off when he saw Kaz. "Oh, boy." He gave a slight tug on Mary's arm.

"Who's he?" Kaz asked, slightly curious.

"Oh, he's-"

"Nobody," Leo finished, pulling Mary back through the door. "We're no one." He laughed nervously. "Well, we'd better be going now. Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Kaz's words were lost as the door slammed closed and was locked from the inside.

Kaz was still staring at it when Horace came around the corner, reading over a few papers on a clipboard.

"Kaz, shouldn't you be at-" Horace stopped cold when he realized that Kaz was staring at the door that hid his friends. "What're you doing?" He asked as casually as he could.

"There were two kids who came outta there. Who are they?"

"Kids? What kids?" Horace lied, pulling Kaz away.

"Two kids. A girl and a boy. Who are they? Are they related to you?"

"No." Horace laughed. "Kaz, you And you're stories."

Kaz stopped walking and pointed in the opposite direction. "No, Horace, I'm not lying. There were kids who came out of that door."

"Kaz, there are no-"

"I know what I saw! I even talked to the girl!"

"Kaz." Horace's voice grew serious. So serious that it scared Kaz. "Listen to me." He dropped his voice low. "Don't EVER go through that door. Do you understand?"

Kaz nodded.

"If you do," Horace continued. "It will only bring trouble. Promise me that you'll never even go near it."

Kaz nodded again. "I promise."

"Good." He patted Kaz on the arm. "Get back to work."

Horace walked away, letting out a shaky breath. Kaz, meanwhile, leaned against the wall. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"Christina, I promise that they're safe," Jessie repeated for what had to be the fifth time. She was standing in the hideout's kitchen, with her cell phone pressed to her ear. She had finally been able to reach the kids' parents, and after she told them what happened, they freaked.

"But where are you?" Christina pressed urgently.

"I can't tell you Christina. I'm sorry. I wish I could, but if Krane's listening, he'll be able to find us."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments. Finally, Christina spoke. "Okay. Just...keep me up to date. And give them my love."

"I will. I promise. Bye." Jessie sighed as she hung her phone up, just as Donald entered the room.

"I called agent Graham," he told her, and Douglas, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "He's agreed to stay at the house so that he doesn't jeopardize our safety." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was all just so _stressful. _

"Mr Davenport," Bree said quietly from across the floor where she and Adam were playing checkers. "We're...we're gonna be okay, right?"

Donald nodded. "We're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine."

* * *

"Why do I let you convince me into doing these things?" Oliver asked.

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Probably because it always works out in the end."

The two were standing around the back of the hospital, behind the dumpster. Kaz had, somehow, convinced Oliver to sneak out and come to the hospital, and now the two were staring at the back entrance like it was magic.

"Why are we here, anywhere?" Oliver asked him.

"Because: I wanna find out who those kids are. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, kids don't come into a hospital from alley. And they didn't look like supers. They looked normal."

"Well, obviously there's something Horace doesn't want us to know. Which is why I don't think he'd appreciate us spying on him!"

"We're not spying on him!" Kaz protested.

"Yes, we are!"

"Look, if you don't want to help me, then go home. I'm going in there."

"Kaz!" Oliver whispered loudly as Kaz set out at a jog for a back door. Against his better judgement, Oliver followed him.

Kaz quietly opened the door, stepping into a dark hallway. Oliver followed suit, closing the door behind him.

"You have your phone on you?" Kaz asked his friend. "I can't see a thing."

Oliver fished through the pocket of his jeans until he located the device, then turned it on, letting out a shriek when he saw what it lit up.

"What's wrong?" Kaz asked urgently.

"A sp-sp-spider!" Oliver stuttered, pointing to the arachnid perched on a wooden beam.

Kaz scoffed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little-" When Kaz's eyes fell on the bug, he let out a very girlish scream, and promptly jumped onto Oliver's back.

"Kaz!" Oliver shouted as he lost his balance. In the chaos, he lost the grip on his phone, and the boys were plunged into total darkness. Oliver's footing faltered, and the two boys tumbled down a set of stairs and landed in a heap on a cement floor.

A set of lights were flicked on, and the boys blinked to see Horace and two other men staring in shock. Mary was standing at the wall next to them, her hand over a light switch. A boy about her age was beside her.

"Boys, what is the meaning of this?!" Horace thundered.

"Kaz!" Mary breathed in shock.

Kaz laughed nervously. "Hey."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? I this chapter wasn't very good, but I had to get something out there. Oh, and thank you so much to reviewer Ant, for the wonderful compliment! It made my day! Oh, and since no one followed me yet, I figured I should explain to you why I made a Twitter account. I did it so that I could tell you all when I update so that you don't have to constantly check the site. But oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I might put a little romance in this story. Not inappropriate, of course! Just sweet stuff. I don't know. Tell me your thoughts. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	6. They Escaped

Chapter 6:

"They Escaped..."

AN: So, here's Chapter 6! I think I'm going to speak my thoughts at the end. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

"You know him?" The boy asked Mary.

"What are you two doing down here?" Horace demanded, stepping towards them.

"Looking for the bathroom?" Kaz lied.

"You two shouldn't even be here at this hour."

Kaz stood. "Well, I'm sorry for thinking that a man shoving two kids into an alleyway looked creepy!"

One of the men turned to the two children. "You left the hideout?!"

"She did! I didn't!" The boy exclaimed.

The two men looked at him expectantly.

"Well, except to go find the vending machine."

"Wait, this is a hideout?" Oliver asked.

"No," Horace and the men answered. But at the same time, Mary said, "Yes."

The three men shot her looks.

"What?"

"What're you guys hiding from?" Oliver asked.

Horace turned in defeat to the other men. "Should we tell them?"

Kaz turned to Mary. "Tell us what?"

Mary looked slightly nervous. "We're bionic."

* * *

Kaz's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Bionic?! You mean like those freaks on that video?!"

Mary chuckled. "Yep. And those freaks...are my cousins."

Kaz shrieked and pulled Oliver in front of him. "Don't kill me!"

Horace stepped forward. "They won't kill you."

"I might," the boy next to Mary said, stepping in front if her and looming over the two boys. He turned his head to Mary. "You wanna explain to me how you know them?"

Mary wrung her hands. "I don't know him," she said, gesturing to Oliver. "I just know Kaz."

"Yes, she does," Kaz smiled, temporarily forgetting his fear to nod flirtingly at her.

The boy took a step forward, and Kaz took a step back.

"Luke," one of the men warned.

"You wanna know who I am?" Luke asked Kaz.

Kaz sent a "help me" glance at Mary.

Mary stepped in. "Kaz, this is my twin brother Luke. Luke, this is Kaz."

"Correction. I'm her _older _twin brother. And what kind of a name is Kaz?"

Horace hurried toward the two and gently pushed Luke away. "Okay, why don't we all just calm down?"

Luke smirked. "Yeah." He took another step towards Kaz. "How about you And me go take a walk?"

Mary scoffed. "Oh, that'll go well."

Luke whipped around. "You stay outta this!"

"Why do I have to stay out of this?!"

"Because I said so!"

Mary cupped her hand so that a ball of fire appeared, causing Kaz and Oliver to shriek and jump behind the cruddy furniture.

"You wanna go?!" She taunted her brother.

"Bring it!" Luke replied, shooting vines so that they tied Mary up from head to toe. Then he took off across the room. "Come and get me!"

Mary singed the vines, then launched a ball of fire at her brother, throwing him into the wall. Luke raised his hand to through a fistful dirt at her when an invisible force slammed them both into opposite walls and restrained them.

Chase stepped out of the darkness, his hands raised as he used his telekinesis.

"Chase!" Mary yelled. "Uncle Donald! Uncle Douglas, make him quit it!"

"One more move from either of you and I'll use my override app," Chase said firmly.

"You can't use it on us," Mary countered. "We're not your siblings."

"Oh, yes, he can," Donald retorted. "I upgraded it. I'm a genius!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Where did you even come from?" He asked his cousin.

Chase grinned. "I've been eavesdropping using my bionic hearing."

Kaz, who had had his phone poised above the headrests of the couch, groaned. "Dude!" He said to Chase. "You ruined it. I was gonna make this my screensaver."

Mary's phone rang, and she grunted. "Ugh! Why does everybody call me at night?"

Chase released his grip on the two, and Mary flicked open her cell phone. "What, Sabrina?" She demanded, taking a few steps towards the kitchen counter and drumming her fingers on the wood.

Sabrina's voice was too muffled for the others to understand what she was saying, but they could definitely hear her high volume, and the speed that she was talking.

"Sabrina...Sabrina, slow down," Mary said. "What's wrong?"

As Sabrina slowed down and explained, Mary sank onto one of the stools by the counter, her left hand falling limply at her side. Her right hand seemed to barely be able to hold the phone.

Donald hurriedly stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

Mary waved at him to be quiet. "What do you mean 'got out'?" She asked Sabrina. "Um...Okay. thanks for telling me. No, we're safe. We're not in New York. We're in California...visiting someone. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

Mary flipped the phone closed. Luke came to her side, realizing that she looked like she was about to have an asthma attack.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Mary's voice shook when it came out, and Luke could see the tears well up in her eyes. And Mary _never _cried.

"Its dad and Jack Moyer. They...they escaped from jail."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUH! So, yeah, I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I needed to get something out there. Well, I start school soon, as I think most of us do, and I think this is probably the last chapter I'll get to update before I start. I'll still try really hard to update, but it'll probably have to be at night, since I'm certain that I'm going to have a lot of homework. But, hey, I won't forget about it. At least, I'll try. I wouldn't want to be mean to you guys. Now there was something else I wanted to say...oh, well. I'll remember it after I upload. And be sure to check out my "Wind at my Back" story! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	7. Breakout

Chapter 7:

Breakout

AN: So, here's Chapter 7! I hope you like it! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Luke visibly paled. "What?" He whispered.

Mary shook her head. "Sabrina said he and Moyer got out yesterday. The cops haven't found them."

"Your dad's in prison?" Kaz asked.

"Boys, go home," Horace ordered.

"But-" Oliver began.

"Go home!"

The two scrambled over the sofa and to the door, but after a few moments, they peeked back in to eavesdrop, undetected by the group.

"So, uncle Thomas and his creepy friend are out roaming the streets?" Chase said slowly.

Donald ran a hand across his face. "Okay." He faced the twins. "DO NOT leave this hideout. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Douglas, see if you can try to track them. I need to know where they are."

"I can't track them if they don't have a GPS," Douglas said.

Donald exhaled very slowly.

Horace quickly stepped in. "Donald, look. I'll post guards at every entrance of the hospital, okay? Even ones at the regular entrance. And I'll hook up security cameras, too."

Donald nodded. "Thanks, Horace."

* * *

_The Previous Day..._

Jack Moyer exhaled as he leaned against the door of his cell. The guard peered at him, then continued his rounds, circling the large perimeter of cells. Suddenly, Jack's cell phone rang, and he quickly flipped it open.

"Darn it, Krane!" He whispered. "I told you not to do that! I'm not even supposed to have a phone in here."

"Well, that's your problem. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah. The guard's almost done with his rounds."

"Good."

"I gotta go. He's coming."

Jack shoved the phone in his pocket, folding his arms and whistling casually as the guard strolled past. Satisfied that everything was fine, he exited the room into another corridor.

Quick as a flash, Jack hit REDIAL on his phone, and within seconds, Krane had teleported into the cell.

Jack stood by the cell door. "Go. I'll keep watch."

Krane took hold of the metal bars covering the window, and with a mighty tug, ripped them from the concrete.

Jack quickly darted over and climbed through the hole onto the ground. Krane followed.

Jack turned to him. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Krane went invisible, and Jack darted to the iron bars next to his cell.

"Thomas!" He called into the cell. "Get over here!"

Thomas soon had his hands on the bars. "How did you get out?!" He exclaimed.

"Nevermind that." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sleek screw driver. He started to unscrew the screws that held the bars in place.

"Jack, what're you doing?" Thomas cried.

"I'm getting you out! What does it look like?!"

"Jack, I want my kids back."

That made Jack stop cold. "What?"

"I want them back. And breaking out of jail is only gonna make stuff worse."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Who cares about those kids? What matters is our freedom!"

Thomas put his hand over the last screw. "Jack. Stop."

"Krane!" Jack yelled.

"Who's-"

Krane teleported into the lab, and Thomas let out a muffled scream as Krane cupped his hand around Thomas' mouth, grabbed a hold of Jack, and teleported the group out of sight.

* * *

AN: First off, I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm taking all honors classes at school, so I haven't had much time to write. But I promise that I'll get back into my normal, scattered updating schedule as of now! And thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorites this story. I really appreciate it. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'm sorry for the poor quality. I had to get something out there before you all thought I abandoned the story. And be sure to check out my "Jessie" story, "Just for a Laugh". Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	8. Dead?

Chapter 8:

Dead?

AN: So, here's Chapter 8! Sorry for the crazy updates, but I rarely have free time, and when I do, I try to relax. But I will continue the story! Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to shut up now. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Kaz stared steadily at the door, his eyes boring into the handle as he though he thought it would make it explode. He was snapped out of his trance when a hand was placed on his arm.

"What're you doing?" Oliver demanded.

Kaz tried to look innocent. "I'm not-"

"Kaz, you know we can't go down there. Horace told us not to."

"Don't worry, we can't. The door's locked."

Kaz stopped him as Oliver opened his mouth to speak. "And I already tried breaking in with a crowbar."

"Where the heck did you get a crowbar?!"

"It's amazing what you can find in the janitor's closet."

"Kaz," Oliver protested, stopping his friend as he started to walk away. "Is this all because you like that girl? You're gonna be over her in a week like all your other crushes!"

"It's not just that, Oliver." Kaz dropped his voice to a whisper. "Those people are in trouble. I can feel it. Please, Oliver, you have to trust me. Just this once!"

"Kaz, the last time I trusted you, I ended up in a snowcone machine!"

Seeing Kaz's look, he huffed. "Fine. We try ONE time. If the door doesn't open, we're not gonna keep at it."

The boys hurried down the hall, keeping a careful eye to make sure no one was watching.

Just as they reached the door, a hand was placed on each of their shoulders, and they were swung around to stare into Alan's face.

"What're you two doing?" Alan demanded.

"Nothing," Oliver sputtered.

Alan took a step in front of them. "You guys aren't supposed to go in there. It's dangerous."

"Alan, do you even know what's down there?" Kaz questioned.

"No," Alan admitted. "But I know my uncle told me not to let you two down there."

"Hey, Alan, look!" Kaz exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"What?!" Alan turned.

As soon as Alan's back was turned, Kaz grabbed his key ring from the hook on his side and took off.

"Hey!" Alan yelled, chasing after him.

Oliver cradled his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Luke couldn't help but glare at his sister. The two were sitting at the kitchen counter, across from Bree, who was on her phone. Mary was shaking so hard that her fingers endlessly drummed against the table. Finally, after nearly 20 minutes, Luke had had enough.

"For Pete's sake, Mary!" He yelled, making his twin jump. "Will you quit it?!"

"Quit what?!"

"The drumming! It's driving me crazy!"

Mary slammed her fist on the table. "I have bad nerves, Luke! Just deal with it!"

He shook his fist in her face. "Well, here, let me fix 'em."

Mary stood. "Why don't you just shut up!"

Luke took a step back as Mary advanced. "Do you even understand the seriousness of this? If dad and Jack find out that we're bionic, they'll-"

Suddenly, a blue hologram appeared in the center of the living room.

It was Krane.

"Oh, honey," he taunted, "they already do."

Mary let out a shriek, and Bree super sped over to the twins. "Mr Davenport!" She shouted.

Krane frowned. "Relax. I just wanted to say something to the little girl, here." He looked pointedly at Mary.

"Thomas Olsen's dead."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? I know that the gaps between chapters are getting longer, and I sincerely apologize for that. I will try really, really hard, but I need reviews. I didn't get any for the last chapter. Not to be rude, but I kinda need those as inspiration. Anyway, please, please review! Oh, and if you go on my Twitter: jjfanfix you'll see some pictures from the movie. It's coming! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	9. Gone

Chapter 9:

Gone

AN: So, here's Chapter 9! And check out the bottom of the page for special information about the movie! :) Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

The blood drained from Mary's face. She took a hesitant step forward. "What?"

"Don't go for it, Mary, it's a trick," Luke quickly warned. "He's baiting us."

"Now, why would I lie to you?" Krane demanded.

"He's not dead!" Mary cried. "I swear, if you get near my father, I'll-"

Suddenly, Donld burst through the curtain that separated the hideout from the bedrooms and capsules. In his hands was a large, gun-like object.

"Get outta here, Krane!" He ordered. Although all three children knew that since it was a hologram, the gun would be of no use.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Krane challenged in an ominous low voice.

"This is my house. Get out."

Krane chuckled. "Whatever you say, Donald. Just watch your back. All of you." Then the hologram disintegrated.

* * *

Jack laughed evily and turned to face Thomas, who was tied to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Why would you tell them that?" Thomas panted. "If they think I'm dead, you know Mary'll come here, and-"

"Exactly," Jack informed him. "When Mary comes, Luke will come after her. Then I'll have them both."

"You don't get near my kids," Thomas said. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Thomas. They have everything to do with this."

* * *

Kaz darted down the hallway and scrambled towards the door, fumbling with the keys to try to unlock it before Alan got there.

"Kaz!" Boomed a voice from behind him.

Kaz jumped so high that the keys flew into the air. They fell with a loud CLANG on the floor as Kaz came face to face with Horace. The man's face was red.

"Are those Allan's keys?"

Kaz quickly stepped on the keys. "No," he said hesitantly.

"Kaz."

Kaz kicked the keys across the floor.

"Kaz! Why do you have those?"

"He stole them!" Alan yelled, jogging into the hallway. Oliver lagged behind. "He's trying to get into the hideout!"

"Kaz!" Horace exclaimed. "I told you you're not allowed to go in there!" He hurried where Alan's keys were, shoved them in his pocket, and turned to Kaz, lowering his voice. "You are not a child here, Kaz. You are a doctor. And I expect you to behave like one. I don't expect you to lead a three man chase all through the hospital! Is that clear?"

Kaz nodded.

Horace stepped back. "Good," he said, turning away. He motioned for his nephew to follow him.

Oliver took a few steps towards his friend. "You okay?" He asked tentatively.

Kaz scoffed. "Yeah." He turned to him. "Oliver, I just know those people need our help."

"Kaz, you heard what Horace said. Can't you just let it go?"

Kaz sighed. "Fine." The two had just turned away when Kaz rested his hand on his side. "Hey, where's my phone?"

Just as Kaz turned to see if he'd dropped it, the door to the hideout swung open, and Mary bolted out of the nearest exit.

"What's..." Oliver trailed off.

"Stay here," Kaz told him, making his way after Mary.

"Kaz!" Oliver slapped his hand to his head. "Gosh, you're an idiot."

Kaz stepped outside just in time to see Mary approaching the path that lead from the alley to the highway.

"Mary!" He called.

Mary swung around, her face stricken. "Kaz!" She exclaimed, halting by a dumpster. "What're you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Why are you up here?"

"No reason," Mary said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to...check on something." Quick as lightening, Mary sped around the corner, towards the front of the hospital.

"Hey, wait!" Kaz yelled, hurrying after her. When he rounded the corner, he hollered, "Do they know you're outside?"

Mary, who hadn't gotten far, turned and jogged back to him. "Kaz, you can't tell anyone that I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?!"

"Just promise me. I left a note. There's something I have to do. Please?"

"Mary, I-"

"Just promise me!"

Kaz didn't know what to say. "Fine."

"Thank you." Mary turned and bolted, and as soon as she was a distance away, Kaz darted back towards the hospital back entrance, when high pitched shriek stopped him dead in his tracks.

He swung around, hurrying back to the corner. Mary had vanished from sight. All that was along the side of the hospital was a lone parked car.

"Mary?" Kaz called hesitantly. Then a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into darkness.

* * *

AN: So, I know that was worthless. But I started getting reviews again, which I am so grateful for, and couldn't leave you guys. Anyway, about the movie. The original first chapter was lost, so my one friend filmed it, and my other friend posted it on her channel. The link's on my profile page! I know. I promised that thing back in May. I'm horrible. Anyway, I'm sorry the chapter took so long, but my great uncle just passed away. But, I'd been neglecting you guys, so I updated. Oh, and check out my Wind at my Back story! :) Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	10. Gone Pt 2

Chapter 10:

Gone Pt 2

AN: So, here's Chapter 10! I want to thank all of you so much for supporting this story!

* * *

Luke sighed as he layed sprawled on the couch, a comic book in his hand, trying to keep his mind off Krane's comment. While Luke didn't take the news of his father's death nearly as hard as his sister did, he was still seriously uneasy. The way that Krane had looked at them, Luke knew it was a trick. Thomas may have deserved punishment for what he did, but Luke knew his father would never give in that easily. The whole situation just didn't seem right.

Just then, Bree came through the curtain that separated the hideout area from the bedrooms and capsules. "Luke, do you know where Mary is?"

Luke sat up. "Isn't she in there?"

"No. I thought she was with you."

"Oh, gosh," Luke said, starting to grow nervous. "You-"

Suddenly, a door slammed on the floor above, and seconds later, Oliver tore down the steps, his face nearly panic stricken.

"Have you seen Kaz?" He burst out.

"No," Luke answered, as Bree gave him a confused look.

"I haven't seen him since he went after Mary," Oliver explained, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean he went after her?"

"She ran out the back. Didn't you know that?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed. He took a step forward and pointed a finger at Oliver. "Where is she?"

"I don't know? I haven't seen her or Kaz since he ran after her! That's the whole point of what I just said!"

Luke ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, gosh..."

"Wait," Bree said. "You don't think they ran off together, do you?"

Luke quickly shook his head. "No. Mary'd never do that."

Bree's eyes suddenly widened. "What if Krane has them?"

* * *

AN: So, that was ridiculously short. But I needed to post something. I haven't abandoned my stories, but I've started basketball, and I barely have time. So, I apologize for the horrible quality, but it'll get better. I promise. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	11. In the Cell

Chapter 11:

In the Cell

AN: So, here's chapter 11! And Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah! (I apologize if I spelled that wrong.) And Happy New Year! And happy any other holidays that I can't think of at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers!

* * *

When Kaz came to, the first thing he realized was that he was lying on the floor. The second thing he realized was that he was surrounded by cold, metal bars. He shot up into a sitting position, got to his feet, and raced to the bars, peering between the openings at his surroundings. The cell was located in a dark, dingy room that seemed to go on and on, like some kind of underground tunnel. The smell of mold made him gag.

Suddenly, a small light was lit across from him, and he was met with Mary's terrified face. "Kaz!" she exclaimed, rushing to the bars that covered her cell. "Are you okay?" Her hand was cupped so that a small ball of fire could light the cells.

"Where the heck are we?!" Kaz burst out, panic rising in his voice.

"I don't know! Krane took us!"

"Okay, who the heck is Krane?!"

"He's a guy who hates us."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious!"

Mary grabbed tight hold of the bars of her cell. Kaz watched as she tried desperately to melt the metal, but to no avail. No matter how much heat Mary pressed onto the bars, they stayed solid.

"Crud," she muttered in frustration.

"Why were you running off, anyway?" Kaz asked her.

Mary stopped for a second. "Why do you want to know?"

Kaz scoffed. "Maybe because you got us captured!"

Mary sighed. "I was TRYING to get here. Krane supposedly has my father, and if he does, I need to get him back."

"I thought your father was in prison."

"He was."

"What for?"

"You don't need to know that," Mary said, turning away and taking a few steps forward. "Standback."

"Why?"

"Just do it, you idiot."

Kaz obediently stepped to the side.

Taking a deep breath, Mary pulled her hands back then threw a wall of fire forward that not only broke through the bars of her cell, but flew across the hallway, through Kaz's cell, and left a generous dent in the wall, as well.

Kaz gaped. "That. Was. AWESOME! How the heck did you do that?!"

Mary chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't think that was gonna work."

"Mary?"

At the sound of the voice, Mary stopped stock still. She knew that voice. She'd know it anywhere.

Hurrying to cell that held the source of the voice, Mary peered through the bars. When she realized who it was, she could barely breathe.

"Dad."

Thomas' face was covered with bruises and dried blood, and he looked like he had been beat with a metal baseball bat. He was still in his orange prisoner's jumpsuit, though it looked as it had gotten dragged through the mud. He was chained to the wall. Jumping up from the wooden stool he was sitting on, he limped as fast as he could to the gate.

"Mary?! What're you doing here?"

"What're YOU doing here?!"

"I asked you first!" Thomas suddenly noticed Kaz, who was standing next to Mary. "And who the heck is he?!"

"This is Kaz. He's just a friend." Mary tried again to melt the bars, but she could barely grip her shaking hands around the metal.

"Why're you shaking?" Kaz questioned.

"Because I have bad nerves."

"Why? He's your dad."

"Yeah, and the last time I had an actual conversation with him, we were in a courtroom. So, you can keep your nose outta my buisness."

Mary turned back to Thomas. "How long have you been here?"

"Few days. But don't worry. I called for back up."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Mary gripped the bars, and used as much strength as possible. The bars began to slowly melt.

Thomas took a step back. "Oh, gosh. You found out about your bionics."

"Yeah. About that. Considering that you're the one that would probably know, who made our chips?"

Thomas swallowed hard. "Well, before I tell you that, there's something else I should tell you. Jack Moyer's working with Krane."

Mary's face lost nearly all its color. "What?"

"They're working together. It's a long story." Thomas held his hands through the bars so that Mary could melt the chain.

After much trying, the chains finally broke, and Thomas was able to pull apart the weakened bars. After he climbed out, Mary spread out her hand and let the fire light up the area. The sets of cells were nothing but bars nailed haphhazardly onto the walls. A door was a few yards away to their right.

"Just to let you know," Thomas began. "Pretty much everywhere is guarded by his army."

"He has an army?!" Mary exclaimed.

"They're all bionic teenagers. He controls them." Thomas glanced nervously towards the door. "They're everywhere! I think they're invisible."

Kaz stepped towards the door, crouched down, and peered through the keyhole. "Uh, Mary? I think you better see this."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Detroit, Sabrina was busy clearing a table at the pizza parlor. Carrying the tray back to the kitchen, she stopped at the sink. Bennett, one of the bus boys, came to help load the dishwasher.

Sabrina pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and huffed.

Bennett looked surprised. "You know that you're not supposed to have that out, right?" he said, placing a plate in the rack.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I've called Mary three times, and she hasn't answered."

"Have they caught her dad yet?" Bennett asked, closing the door and turning on the timer.

"No," Sabrina muttered.

Suddenly, the bell above the entrance door jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer.

Sabrina groaned and moved to look through the kitchen window to see who it was.

The tray in her hands clattered to the ground.

It was Vanessa Olsen. The deceased mother of Luke and Mary.

* * *

AN: Boosh! Cliffhanger! Yes, Vanessa Olsen's alive! Didn't see that one comin', did ya? Haha! Anyway, I had to update today, because it's my one year anniversary of being a fanfiction writer! Yay! You know, when I first published "Jessie: Fight for Freedom" a year ago, I expected to get a few comments, but I didn't think it would amount to anything. But now, as I write the sequel, I think how blessed I am that I have the following on here that I do. So, I thank everyone who has read and reviewed my stories! I appreciate it so much! Remember, please review! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	12. Alive

Chapter 12:

Alive

AN: So, here's chapter 12! And check the author's note at the end for information on a poll on my profile! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Bennett immediately turned to Sarah. "What's wrong?"

Sabrina couldn't speak. She could barely breathe. She pointed to the window.

Bennett turned. His face lost nearly all its color. "Oh my gosh. Isn't that-"

"Vanessa Olsen? Yes! Yes it is!" Sabrina grabbed Bennett by the shoulders and shook him. "She's supposed to be dead, Bennett! She's a ghost!"

"Will you relax! I'm sure she's not a ghost. You know what? She's probably just a person who looks a lot like Mrs. Olsen did. I'll go take care of her. You just stay back here."

Bennett walked slowly out to the counter and took his place behind the register. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled slightly. "Is there a manager that I could speak to?"

Bennett was hesitant. Signore Capellupo had usually always hired teenagers to work in his restaurant, and before she had left, Mary had been like their unspoken manager, mainly because of her experience and the fact that she could be at the restaurant full time. Now that Mary was in New York, Sabrina was training to be manager, but judging from the look on Sabrina's face, she was not about to come out from the kitchen.

Bennett turned back to the woman. "Um, she's...busy, right now. Can I help?"

The woman looked uneasy. "I'm...I'm looking for my daughter. She used to work here."

Bennett took a shaky breath, and realized that Sabrina had come up next to him.

When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "You're Mary's mom."

Vanessa Olsen nodded.

* * *

When Mary looked through the keyhole, her eyes met an unexpected sight.

The building was surrounded by a high, wire fence. Every so often, a teenage guard was posted. The guards were teenage boys, who looked as if they were barely older than Kaz. They wore black suits, and were armed with the same gun-like objects that the robot had used. Their eyes glowed green, signaling to Mary that their Triton apps were on.

"How do we get past them?" Kaz whispered to her.

Thomas gently pushed past them both. "Stand aside, kids," he said, cockily rolling up his sleeves. "Let the pro handle this."

Mary rolled her eyes.

Thomas slowly pulled open the door. The guards didn't move.

Thomas opened it the rest of the way, signaling to Mary and Kaz to get back into the shadows.

"Hey, robots!" he yelled. The guards swung around. "Come and get me!"

The three teenagers immediately sped towards the door. Thomas pressed himself against the side, waiting.

Just as the first teen entered the door, Thomas threw his fist into the boy's face. He quickly did the same to the other two, until all three were laying on the floor, unconscious.

"That's how you do it," Thomas said proudly. Then he clutched his shoulder. "Geez. I'm really out of shape."

"Yep," Mary said. "You beat up three teenagers. Good job."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?" he said impatiently. "I'd rather get out of here alive."

The three stepped cautiously out into the sunlight. Seeing that there were no other guards, Thomas stepped fully outside the door.

"How do we get back?" Kaz asked.

Mary scanned the yard. Then she locked her eyes on something. "With that."

The others turned. Sitting about 50 yards away was a golf cart. It looked as though it had once been in good condition, but the paint had since worn off, and the wheels were rusted.

Mary headed towards it. "I'll drive."

Thomas limped hastily forward and gritted. "Oh, no you won't. I'm the one with a driver's license."

Kaz nodded. "And I'm older."

"Oh, please," Mary said too her father. "You're in noconddition to drive." She turned to Kaz. "And I'm probably just smarter than you in general."

Thomas snorted. "That's debatable."

"Come on."

As Mary headed towards the golf cart, Kaz turned to Thomas.

"Am I the only one who fears for their life?"

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Sabrina asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I need to see my daughter," Vanessa said again. "Now."

Marco stepped around the counter. "She's not here."

"Where is she?"

Marco eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to see her, that's why," Vanessa answered, the irritation in her voice slightly rising.

"She's not here," Sabrina responded. "She left."

"Where?"

"She's in New York-"

"Brina!"

"With Luke."

Vanessa seemed to loose most of the color in her face, yet at the same time, looked slightly relieved. "She found him?"

Sabrina looked uneasy. "Not exactly. Have you read the papers lately?"

* * *

AN: So, there it is! I know it wasn't very good, but it's going to get better. I'm hoping to end this story in a few chapters, anyway. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile, and it's about whether or not you'd all like me to start a "Jessie" series after this story is done. Make sure to go answer it! And please review! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	13. The Call

Chapter 13:

The Call

AN: So, here's chapter 13! And thank you all so much for all the reviews! I really appreciated it! And thank you to a reviewer for the character suggestion, only I think it's a little late in the story for me to introduce a new character. But thank you so much for the suggestion! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

"But why would you come back now?" Sabrina asked Vanessa. "Why not come back when Mary was still with Thomas? When she needed you."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Vanessa took a deep breath. "It's a long story. But right now, I need to know where she is."

Sabrina crossed her arms. "She's in California, but I don't know where."

Vanessa snapped her head up. "California? Why?"

"I don't know. She said they were visiting someone."

Vanessa had a look of sheer panic on her face. She quickly whipped out her cellphone, and dialed her older brother's number.

* * *

Luke glanced around the curtain quietly. Chase was sitting on the couch, the ipad in his hands. For the past two hours, Chase had been connecting the ipad to about 10 different satellite signals, and was trying desperately to link one of them to the gps in Mary's chip. Donald, Douglas, Horace, Leo, Adam, and Oliver had taken one of Horace's trucks out to try to search for her. The Ross's were in the back bedroom.

Luke crept quietly through the curtain, and was about halfway to the door, when suddenly Chase turned to face him. "Luke," he said hesitantly. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Luke said quickly.

Chase gave him a knowing look.

Luke caved. "Chase, you've gotta help me. I've gotta find Mary."

Chase quickly stood. "Luke,-"

"Come on, Chase. She went missing once, and we all know what happened." Luke got quiet. "She's my sister. It's my job to go find her."

Chase sighed. "Fine. Only because you're my cousin. And because the ipad needs to be charged."

* * *

Mary jerked the steering wheel of the golf cart, trying to keep it from running off the road.

Kaz, who was sitting next to her in the front seat, was gripping the dashboard for dear life. "Okay," he said, his voice shaking. "This is just my personal opinion, but I'd like to slap whoever taught you to drive!"

"Hey!" Thomas yelled from the backseat.

Meanwhile, in the other vehicle, Donald typed quickly on the dashboard's screen. "Alright, Eddie," he said to the computer. "Give me a visual on her GPS."

Eddie popped up on the screen. "You'll see her in about ten seconds."

"What?"

"Look ahead."

Donald glanced forward. "Is that a golf cart?" It was then that he realized two things. Who was in the golf cart, and that the golf cart was on the wrong side of the road.

Both vehicles slammed on the brake. Douglas expertly guided the car to an abrupt stop. Mary, however, hit the pedal so hard that the entire cart pitched forward. Mary let out a squeal, and the cart slammed back down onto the tires.

"Uncle Donald!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary! Since when do you drive?!"

Kaz stepped shakily out of the passenger seat. "Oh, trust me. She doesn't."

"Where were you guys?" Oliver asked.

"Krane had us," Mary explained.

As the two groups exited their vehicles, Donald realized who was in the backseat. "Thomas! You get away from her!"

"Relax, uncle Donald. We rescued him."

Donald pulled Mary closer to him. "Yeah, well I'm not going to. He was rotten to my sister, and he abused the two of you!"

"Oh, come on, Donald," Thomas pleaded. "That was years ago."

Mary looked at him. "That was four months ago."

"Uh, guys?" Adam said from the car, where he and Leo were staring at something. "I think you better see this."

The group stepped forward.

Donald had put his cellphone on vibrate, and now it laid on the front seat. The caller ID said "Vanessa Olsen."

* * *

AN: So, I know it's short, but I'll have more time to write now, because basketball season is over. Yes. I joined a sport. Shocking, isn't it? Anyway, please review! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	14. Truths Revealed

Chapter 14:

Truths Revealed

AN: So, here's chapter 14! And please review! They really mean a lot to me! And I'm sad to say, this story is almost over. I know it's a lot shorter than "Jessie: Fight for Freedom," but I'm going to be starting a "Jessie" series! I hope you all read it! I have the first chapter of the first story almost done, but I'll need you guys to give me suggestions for other stories! Also,** please read bottom AN for important info about the poll on my profile.** Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Seconds after the phone started ringing, a red battery symbol flashed across the screen, and then the phone went dead. Mary turned white as a sheet, Kaz had to take a hold of her shoulders to keep her upright.

Donald and Douglas stared at one another.

After a moment, Douglas shook his head. "It's impossible. She's been dead for ten years."

Donald leaned closer to his brother. "But what are the chances that another woman named Vanessa Olsen would have the exact same phone number as her? Tell me that."

Mary had a hold of the car's door handle, but her hand had started shaking. "Kaz," she said in a wavering voice. "Can uncle Donald use your phone?" Seeing Donald's confusing glance, she continued. "Call her back. She if it's really her."

* * *

Chase and Luke peeked around the dumpster at the front of the hospital. Seeing that there was no one there, they began to carefully make their way towards the main road.

"So," Luke began. "How're we supposed to find her if you can't use the GPS on her chip?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't-" He trailed off.

Luke turned in the direction he was staring.

The car was coming quickly down the road, the search party inside of it. Mary, Kaz, and Thomas were in the backseat.

"Why is uncle Thomas with them?" Chase said as they pulled into a parking space.

Luke hurried over as his sister climbed out of the car. "Where were you?" he said worriedly, loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough so that the others couldn't hear them over their own talking. "You scared the heck out of me. Did you run again?"

Mary nodded slightly.

Luke eyed her. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking note of her pale face.

Mary shook her head, but Luke couldn't help but notice the tear trails that had stained her cheeks.

"Luke," Donald said, approaching the two. "There's um...there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Let's...let's go inside."

* * *

"What do you mean she's alive?" Jessie asked Donald quietly. The whole group was sitting around the kitchen table of the hideout.

"I called the number back," Donald explained. "It's really her."

"But how?" Luke asked shakily. "I thought she died in the crash."

"Well, obviously she didn't," Douglas answered.

"This doesn't make any sense," Mary said. She turned to Thomas. "You would've known if she was alive, right?"

Thomas avoided eye contact. "W-well, yeah. Of course."

Luke still hadn't forgiven his father for all he had put him through, and he turned on him instantly. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

The twins eyed him.

After a few moments, Thomas caved. "Okay, okay! Stop lookin' at me like that! It's creepy."

See the stares the rest were giving him, he continued. "I...I knew she was alive."

Mary barely inhaled. Luke gave his father a glare that could have frozen Lake Michigan three times over.

Donald jumped up from his seat with a loud, "What?!"

Douglas came around the table to Thomas. "What do you mean you _knew_?"

Donald sat down hard in his chair again. "What is it with the people in this family pretending they're dead?!"

Thomas leaned backwards as Douglas leaned forwards.

He gripped the table as he began to loose his balance.

Douglas kept leaning. "I have a right mind to end you right here."

"Oh, come on, Douglas. This is me you're talking to. Thomas. Your brother-in-law."

"Start talking or I'll deck you so hard I'll knock you into the middle of next week!"

"Okay, okay!"

Douglas took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Thomas sighed, and after a few moments of silence, turned to his two children. "Do you want the whole story?" he asked them gravely.

Luke nodded.

Thomas inhaled deeply. "Your mother and I were having issues up until the crash. She didn't like how rough I was with you two. She was planning on leaving me. Course she never said anything, but I knew she was gonna leave. After the crash, the doctors didn't know if she was gonna make it or not. So, I just took you two home. Well, she got better. One day she just came home. She was leaving, and she wanted to put both of you up for adoption. I wouldn't let her." He gestured to Luke. "She was able to get you. She put you in foster care." He looked at Mary. "I wouldn't let her take you. I couldn't lose both of you. How would I make a living?"

"So, she just left?" Luke asked.

Thomas nodded. "She wanted to take you two with her. And she could've taken you when she got you. But she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't want that kind of life for you two."

"But why wouldn't she come to us?" Douglas asked, turning to his brother.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Oh, gee, I don't know. You and me were kind of in the middle of an issue."

Thomas snorted. "Yeah, the issue that started the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

Donald stood. He faced the twins. "I probably should have told you guys this. When Douglas wanted to make Adam, Bree, and Chase his soldiers, I knew that I had to take them. But I also knew that I couldn't do it alone. That's why I created your chips. They're similar to the one's Douglas made, but they're a lot more glitchy. Thomas agreed to help me, and he brought you two out to California. He said that Michelle was fine with me making you guys bionic."

"Which she wasn't," Douglas added.

"I was getting there," Donald snapped. "Anyway, when Vanessa found out what we were doing, she flipped. She wouldn't speak to me."

"And it basically ruined our marriage!" Thomas spat.

"Hold on!" Mary shouted. She turned to Donald. "So, you didn't want Douglas using them as bionic soldiers, but you made us to be bionic soldiers to get them."

"In a way-"

"That's so hypocritical!"

"I have to agree with that," Douglas said.

"Douglas, I don't need your input!"

Douglas turned to his brother. "Donald, you listen to me. You're the one who started this whole thing. You wrecked their marriage, you wrecked our friendship, and you messed up your niece's leg!"

Throughout the conversation, Mary had been keeping her eyes on the floor. Now, however, her eyes shot up to face her uncle. "What?"

Douglas scoffed and turned to Thomas. "You didn't tell her?"

"How was I supposed to do that?"

"Tell me what?"

Thomas sighed. "When Donald put the chip in your neck, it did something to your nervous system. It couldn't handle it. It...damaged two of the main nerves in your leg. I...I only said it was the car wreck to make you forget about the chip. We didn't want either of you to know."

After a while, Mary looked up at her father. "So...for the last ten years, you've lied to me. You've lied about everything! About mom! About me! You said the cops took him away!" She gestured to Luke.

"You were too young, and you didn't remember. What was I supposed to do? Tell you the truth?"

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from upstairs, and dust blew into the hideout.

"What on earth..." Horace muttered, rapidly approaching the stairs.

Half a second later, Krane teleported into the lab. "Mind if I join you?" he said snidely.

* * *

AN: So, I know. That chapter was horrendous. But I have never, in my experience, had to discuss how and why bionic chips were made, so I had a little trouble wording that entire conversation. Sorry for such a long wait, but I'm sick, and I'm about to go on a family trip. Anyway, this story is almost over, sadly. (Although, personally, the whole action setting was a little out of my element, as evidence by my writing.) And **PLEASE answer the poll on my profile. **So far, I've only had one response, and whoever that was, I **THANK YOU SINCERELY! **Anyway, the poll's about my series, which I'm hoping to write. However, if you do not want to vote in the poll, or you can't please review "yes" or "no" to the question, "Would you like me to write a 'Jessie' series?" Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	15. The Epilogue?

Chapter 15:

The Epilogue?

AN: Hey, everybody! First, thank you to Guest 2, for responding to my question. I sincerely appreciate it! And thank you to everyone who responded to my poll! I will be making a "Jessie" series! I have the first chapter of the next story almost done! At this point, I'm just trying to finish this story. Instead of dragging out more chapters, I'll just be cramming it all onto this one. It's bad, I'll admit it, but I'm so eager to start my next story that I want to just throw this thing out. I feel it's going downhill, and I'm kind of losing my passion for it, which saddens me. But I promise that the series will be better! Anyways, here goes! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Donald immediately darted to the front of the large group. "Krane, if you get near these kids-"

"What?" Krane teased. "What are you going to do? Fire a laser at me? Even when you know I'll just absorb it?"

Donald glanced back at Douglas, as if asking for help.

"What do you want with us?" Luke asked.

Krane chuckled. "Simple. I'm getting revenge for a friend."

"You mean Jack?" Thomas interrupted.

"Thomas, you stole Vanessa from him. Did you think he wouldn't be upset?"

Mary turned to her father. "You never told me that," she said softly.

"Because you didn't need to know." Thomas turned back to Krane. "You tell Jack, if he has a problem with me, he can come down here and face me like a man. Sending a guy to do it for him don't work for me."

"Oh, he didn't just send me."

Suddenly, in a rush of black smoke, close to fifty teenagers surrounded the group. Their eyes glowed green.

"How many bionic soldiers did you make?!" Donald shouted.

Krane laughed. "Oh, don't worry. There are plenty more."

Just as Krane took a step towards the group, Horace who was in the middle, thrust his hands out. A blue glow filled the room. Seconds later, Krane and the rest of the bionic teenagers froze in place.

"Everyone come with me," he said urgently, hurrying towards the door. The group obeyed.

As they hurried up the stairs, Ravi, who was at the tail end, called up to Horace, "What did you do to them?"

"I froze them," Horace answered. "We have about 30 minutes until they unfreeze."

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

Horace didn't answer that question. Instead, he pushed open the door that led to the hospital, and led the group through the halls.

Taking several turns and going through several corridors, the group eventually came to an elevator. Yellow caution tape was strung around it. Horace rapidly pressed the up button.

"What is this?" Oliver asked.

"An escape port."

The doors opened, and Horace led the way inside. Against the back wall stood a keypad on a podium. Horace typed in a code, and the front doors slammed shut.

"Horace, what's happening?" Douglas asked.

The elevator lurched, the doors opened, and the sun blinded them. Stepping out, the group realized they were a good 500 yards away from the hospital, in the middle of the large field that they had crossed to get to the hideout.

Horace motioned for them all to follow him.

"Wait, Horace," Donald started. "Where are we-"

Donald was cut off as an explosion from behind knocked them all off their feet.

As the dust cleared, Victor Krane stepped forward out of the shadows. He cracked his knuckles. Jack Moyer came up behind him, a laser gun poised in his hands.

Thomas stood with his hands up to show he had no weapons. "Alright, Jack. How about we just talk this-"

"Talk?! You think talking is gonna fix this? These kids should be mine!"

"Well, they're not, Jack!" Thomas burst out. "They're mine." He sent an apologetic glance back to the twins. "And I didn't realize how lucky I was to have 'em."

Krane scoffed. "Well, isn't that nice? Unfortunately, this isn't a feelings group."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a large army of teenagers appeared, surrounding the group.

"Bionic soldiers," Krane bellowed. "Attack!"

The children all let out shrieks. Horace put his hands out, freezing the entire army before they had a chance to try anything.

"There," Douglas said, pulling his own laser gun from behind his back. "Now it's a fair fight."

Krane laughed. "Oh, really? Because," he pretended to count the number of the group. "You have more people than us. I'd hardly call that fair, would you?"

"It's fair alright," Donald argued. "Considering that you've got more bionics than all five of these kids put together."

"Oh, that's right. How good of you to remind me."

Krane lifted his hands, but just as he was about to throw a large energy force onto them, a blast of fire hit him from behind.

The group turned.

"Oh, my, God," Mary whispered.

Vanessa Olsen was standing a good 20 feet away, holding a fire gun in her hands. She was aiming at Jack and taking slow, steady steps towards him. "Stay away from my kids," she said.

Jack took a step back, but held his ground with his own gun. Standing behind Vanessa was a large firing squad of policemen, with all of their guns aimed at him, shouting things like, "Drop the weapon!" and "Put your hands up!" Jack paid them no heed. He wasn't sure who he was more scared of: the cops, or his ex.

"Now, Vanessa," he said soothingly, trying to negotiate. "You wouldn't-"

"Take one more step near any of these people and I will."

Krane struggled to stand from where he had fallen. "We're gonna get you Davenport," he said to Donald. "And those two too. Cause next time," he eyed the twins. "Mommy ain't gonna be here to save ya." With that, he grabbed ahold of Jack, and the two of them teleported out of sight.

As the police stood in disbelief, Donald took a step towards Vanessa.

Vanessa shook her head. "Don't start Donald. I'm still mad at you."

Mary took a step forward, but still stayed a ways back, as if she didn't truly believe that her mother was standing before her.

Luke came up next to her, and put a hand on her shaking arm.

Vanessa looked at them longingly. "Look at you two. You're finally together."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Mary asked her quietly.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't. I didn't want to mess your life up any more than I already had."

Luke opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it.

Vanessa took a step back towards the road. "The choice is yours. If either of you want to come back to Detroit with me."

Luke turned to his sister as their other siblings looked on anxiously. "I'll do whatever you do."

Mary sent her birth mother a look that she couldn't really understand. "I'll stay."

* * *

Two days later, Mary packed her suitcase in the room that held the capsules in the hideout. It was all one with. Christina had immediately had builder come in and fix Mary's room. The Ross's were flying back to New York that night. Donald was going to install a hydro-lube in the panic room so that the twins could get to him in case their bionics, which they were going to keep, glitched.

A knock at the door made Mary turn. Kaz stoo leaning against the doorframe, a sad smile on his face.

"So, you're plane leaves at 6?"

Mary nodded.

Kaz took a few steps forward. "You gonna visit?"

"Do you want me to?"

Kaz hesitated, then nodded. He continued to come forward, until they were just inches apart. For a moment, Kaz leaned in, as if he was going to kiss her. Then, Emma's voice from upstairs, called out, "Mary! Hurry up! We're leaving!"

Kaz and Mary pulled apart, and for a moment, there was an awkward silence between them.

Kaz rubbed the back of his neck.

Mary grabbed her suitcase off the table and headed towards the door.

"So, I'll, uh...I'll see you later," Kaz said awkwardly.

Mary turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Maybe you will."

The End

* * *

AN: So, I know that that was a crappy ending, and a crappy story overall, but I just kinda gave up. My new series will begin tonight. It is going to be under the "Jessie" category, and will be entitled, "Starting Over." It's gonna be a little more depressing than my other stories, and you'll find out why as you read. Anyway, please read it! It's going to be posted in the next few minutes, so it should be able to be read by tomorrow. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has supported, read, and reviewed for this story. It means so much! And please go and check out my new story! I promise it'll be good! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


End file.
